Me-Hokage?
by NJKaG3
Summary: Best written of my stories not sure its saying much but im proud of the first chapter. Naruto/Ino, Naruto becomes Hokage after Pein invasion done my way.
1. Chapter1

**I do not own Naruto **

**After the Pein invasion Naruto is made Hokage much to the dismay of Danzo turns out though he's not half bad.**

**Taking inspiration from Maelstrom sage Uzumaki Naruto and A few other rokudaime Naruto FanFiction probably jacking the blood clone training idea but will take it a little further and have him train in different things also taking inspiration from another FanFiction where Naruto meets Ashura and Hashirama while in meditation and take a que from that to give him wood release I want a strong Naruto without Kurama and Godlike with that's the goal easily the strongest Kage without the fox and the strongest overall period with it and Konan joins the leaf. Irredeemable Sasuke in this story.**

**Naruto/Ino**

**Kakashi/Konan**

**Sakura/Lee**

**Shikamaru/Temari**

**Neji/TenTen**

**Kiba/Hinata **

**Shino/Anko (just because they're so opposite it'll be hilarious)**

**Choji/Ayame**

**———————————————————————**

**Chapter 1: Meeting family **

My name is Naruto Uzumaki-Namikaze formerly just Uzumaki and currently I'm standing atop a stage looking out towards the people of Konoha, my people as their new Hokage but 5 days ago I never would've dreamed to be here having just defeated Nagato who was the man behind Pein. Following that I spent the next 2 days in a coma do to circumstances I'll explain momentarily upon waking up I was dragged to the command tent for a meeting of the council and the Daimyō and subsequently being nominated for Hokage and having to fight off Danzō as the man attempted to steal the title, it was comical really as he was only a candidate at the moment until the Jounin vote but even that was to much for the bandaged asshole.

The battle took about 30 minutes and when done I was exhausted but I had business to attend to so I met with the council again divided the reconstruction efforts up and called in favors to help before leaving to Mt. Myōboku for the next 3 days to spam some clones and finish my training as a Toad Sage. All of that leads to here and know looking out over the recouperating village stepping out to speak to them for the first time as their Hokage.

"People of Konoha we have suffered a great tragedy but we will stand strong in the words of my surrogate grandfather Hiruzen Sarutobi 'when the tree leaves dance one shall find flames and the fire shadow will once again illuminate the village and those leaves will bud anew' we are those leaves and we will bud again the great tree that is our village might have been torn down but we are the seeds that will make it grow again, we will be even stronger my will ... my will of fire the will I inherited from my parents Minato Namikaze! From my mother Kushina Uzumaki from my Surrogate grandfather Hiruzen Sarutobi and his students Tsunade Senju and Jiraiya the Toad sage I will give my all my blood my sweat and my life if need be for the sake of this village for the sake of you all my family. Our will of fire will burn strong my will of fire will illuminate this village again if you stand with me we will rebuild and we will be back stronger than ever before and show the world why Konoha is greatest of all the nations now and FOREVER!" I paused letting the applause died down "My name is Naruto Uzumaki-Namikaze and I'm your Rokudaime Hokage Candidate and I'll give my life to keep you safe regardless of past actions you're all my family my village my home the buildings don't make Konoha the people do so let's stand strong let's rebuild let's come together as a family because that's what we are and I will lead us to a peaceful future and for anyone that knows me you know I never give up and never go back on my word for that's my ninja way!" I stepped back to embrace the cheering of the crowd smile on my face I retreated to my office to reflect on the events of the last week.

_Flashback 5 days earlier _

_Returning to the village after my talk with Nagato I ran into a Redheadded version of me confused I decided to see what's up "I don't remember making any clones I never dispelled and I definitely don't remember having any of them henge into a redhead so who are you?"_

_" come on boss I can't believe you forgot about me I realize you made me about 3 and a half years ago at the begging of you trip with Pervy sage but I didn't think you'd forget I existed!" I stared confused at this person for a minute till it hit me._

_"Wait you the Blood clone I made at the beginning of the trip? But wait I made two where is the other one?" I asked genuinely curious "and where the hell have you been for all this time?"_

_"Well boss as for your first question your other clone found me and dispelled into me giving me his memories when he left Suna after 2 years and as for me you'll know when you dispell me so get to it" my Clone is ordering me around what has this world come to, I thought "Okay let's do this" _

_I cut my palm took the seal Pervy sage placed on the clone off him because it prevented memory transfer and he cut his palm our palms touched I made a special hand seal and channeled my chakra to his and he started being absorbed, the process complete a minute later I could only hold my head in pain "I'm and idiot!" I shouted at the top of my lungs not even thinking for a second that absorbing 5 years of knowledge from two clones after being completely exhausted was a bad idea._

_Thankfully Kakashi sensei caught me before I passed out and carried me to the village._

_Flashback end _

"Ah I was so dumb" I chuckled to myself before I started thinking of what I discovered upon waking two days later and sorting my memories.

_Flashback my medical tent 2 days after Pein_

_"Ow did anyone get the number of the cart that ran me over?" I asked outloud to no one in particular "Wait a minute my clone the memories... let's see what they were up to" I again said out loud talking to myself before meditating and pulling up my memories._

_**Flashback inside another flashback **_

_**"Okay Naruto now that you mastered the Blood clone I need you to make two of them and then I'll take them to the clearing over there and inspect them you need to stay put" **_

_**I nodded and made the two clones considering the amount of blood and chakra they used I passed out on the spot which based on my clones memories made Pervy sage smile knowing I couldn't easedrop.**_

_**Alright you clone 2 come with me while clone 1 watches over well you. Clone me nodded and followed while the other watched over me they went to a clearing and Jiraiya used a Ninp:Tomb of secrets Jutsu to hide the conversation.**_

_**"Okay clone gaki listen to me I tested your affinity without telling you the old school way through a seal it's Wind I'm useless with wind and it's not common in Konoha" clone me frowned and was about to scream when Jiraiya held up a finger shutting me up. " it is however common in Suna and you happen to have a friend in high places in Suna, Gaara was the son of the last Kazekage and is currently next in line should he prove worthy I sent a hawk to him and he and his sister agreed to train you in wind manipulation with their sensei Baki" I nodded "so go now and make it snappy but first I'm gonna smack a seal on you to prevent your memories from seeping back to the original. that done I headed out when.**_

_**Talk with the other clone**_

_**"Okay Gaki now the council and sensei made me agree to never tell you this but I'm getting old and that being said I likely won't last much longer anyway so I don't care what can they do to me anyway. Your parents Gaki I trained your Father Minato Namikaze or as you know him the Yondaime and your mother Kushina Uzumaki was like a daughter to me" I started tearing up hearing this "Your mission is first take this seal to prevent your memories from traveling back to him" that was finished rather quickly "now these scrolls are from your parents for you I snuck them out of the Hokages office safe where they were being kept from you, I'm sorry Naruto but to keep you alive when the council wanted you dead he had to agree to hide your heritage from you mainly Danzō and Homura and Koharu who pushed for it anyway take this and go to Uzushiogakure here is a map under the ruins there is a trove of hidden knowledge according to your mother only one of Royal Blood can enter mainly you or her so go learn you heritage and your birthright" I nodded still feeling like breaking down "Return In 3 and a half years learn all you can in that time and remember you're a Blood clone so muscle memory transfers so does strength and speed and chakra control and levels so train in everything and your original will get it back"**_

_**Flashback end**_

_Original flashback back on _

_From there I started sorting the memories of the Suna clone, learning to slice the leaf then a waterfall which was man made specifically for that as Suna was mostly wind users. There were 3 more exercises known to Suna that no one told me of here the next was slicing a Boulder then Slicing a waterfall into four the final exercise was to levitate 6 inches off the ground with your wind chakra holding you up. _

_Once clone me mastered that 6 months in and hundreds of shadow clones used they started teaching me wind Jutsu and History/Politics as well as survival skills and some Suna specific Taijutsu and their sensei Baki taught Kenjutsu. Over the next year and half the sand siblings became my siblings Kankurō even taught me chakra strings even though I'd never use puppets they help with weapon use sometimes and can be used for traps and are great for chakra control which they also drilled into me water walking,Waterfall walking and then combinations of waterfall walking while sticking leaves to my body and spinning kunai on my fingers all in all 2 years of their brutal training and I was a much better ninja._

_Those memories sorted out and processed I went to the Uzu clone, the first six months in Uzu my clone relearned his calligraphy and practiced my parents Taijutsu Styles and my mother's kenjutsu as well as a different one I found in the archive while working on learning the Rasengan one handed. Once that was complete he transitioned to Fūinjutsu and more History/politics as well as science and math with books on tactics and strategy thrown in to get my knowledge level up to snuff. My clone also decided to pick up on some hobbies on the side in gardening, and metal working as well as weapon forging with plenty of metal left behind to work with._

_Year two was all chakra control and Fūinjutsu whirlpool walking, waterfall walking more and tree walking all while doing various combos of sticking leaves balancing kunai and attempting to make the Rasengan faster and faster as well as smaller and larger variants even going so far as to attempt to make small ones on each finger to learn precise control. Once he got that mastered in six months with tons of clones he decided to work on his father's other Jutsu specifically The hiraishin however he wanted to take it a step further and make it faster the solution of which came in weapon forging. He came across the journals of the craftsmen that made the 7 swords of the mist to establish a treaty with Kiri and learned how they bestowed those unique abilities to the weapons and that they theorized it possible to make a weapon that would only ever work to its full potential for blood relatives. Running with that idea first he made a sword he grabbed chakra metal and materials for a hilt and sheath before shaping the metal into two crude Kodachi blades then adding seals to them before pumping his and Kyūbi' s chakra into the metal turning it black with a blood red tint in the light going from there he proceeded to refine it further into two perfect blades which he quenched in his own blood which it absorbed entirely. When done he was left with two blades one black as night the other a crimson color of blood both with solid black hilts and no guard and black sheaths with red dragons carved into it the red one was named Benehime and the black Zangetsu (shoutout to bleach but no their abilities won't be the same I just like the names) the crimson sword was able to emanate deep crimson flames that seemed demonic and was hotter than any fire known it could also use the iron from the enemies blood to regenerate like Zabuza's blade. The black one could use wind chakra to create powerful wind blades it could also drain opponents chakra when they're cut by it similar to Samehada. It was then he got the idea using a very similar process he reworked the Hiraishin seal he made 100 Tri-pronged kunai out of the same metal again using his blood and chakra as well as the Kyūbi chakra and placing the seals directly on the metal of the hilt during the process and then covering the handle with a deep red wood testing it a few times it worked the chakra metal made the beacon effect of the Kunai stringer making it easier to find and would make the Jutsu's affect stronger increasing the speed by two times then he reworked the seal more changing the flash to red in honor of his clans red hair and reworking the transport seal to better take advantage of the chakra metals channeling properties, he used all chakra metal left there to make well over 10,000 kunai and stored them in a storage seal on his wrist that would actually keep track of how many are left._

_At the years end the Suna clone read a note Jiraiya sent and went to find the clone in Uzu the Suna clone dispelled into the Uzu clone who finally had mastered Fūinjutsu, Kenjutsu and Taijutsu as well as control of his chakra. He began working on Ninjutsu knowing he had a wind affinity and his clan was known for wind and water he raided the library to learn more wind Jutsu and start on water manipulation and in tribute to his father lightning manipulation as well as Jutsu by years end he had mastered all three elements and knew plenty of Jutsu for each that's when he discovered Jiraiya's death through one of my shadow clones dispelling as the memory transfer only blocked his to me not mine to his._

_That said my clone spent the next six months mastering the techniques he has as he wanted to cut down on seal speeds, also learning to use Fūinjutsu without ink by making the seals from chakra and making himself a new outfit and cleaning the ones stored there that could be salvaged._

_Flashback end _

After my clones memories were sorted out I realized a few things one I gained more muscle I guess from the clone I'm not sure the mechanics of it but damn I looked like Gai, my hair got longer my chakra levels shot up I could now make a one handed Rasengan with ease and quickly in either hand. Knowing my clone brought scrolls and his seals he had tattooed on transferred to me I popped out the clothing scroll and got dressed. Putting on my new outfit of black ANBU pants black sandals orange tape around the joints and wrist as well as forearm. I put my Konoha Hitae-ate around my waist as a belt put on a black sleeveless muscle shirt and black mask similar to Kakashi black fingerless gloves my necklace from Tsunade that somehow fixed itself and my new swords. Walking out of the tent I immediately ran into Kakashi-sensei.

_Flashback _

_"Kakashi-sensei!" The cycloptic sensei of mine turned._

_"Naruto! You're up how are you feeling and I'm liking the new outfit and quite flattered really by your choice in attire" Kakashi gave me one of his eye smiles and kept teasing me about my mask for a few more minutes before I spoke._

_"I'm feeling great now sensei believe it and yeah well you and Tenzo had a lot to do with me being where I am now so I chose to honor you the best way I could sensei as I'd never be caught dead in that weird thing Tenzo always wears on his head" we had a good laugh at that "Um sensei where's Granny? I can't sense much of her chakra what I do sense is small way to small to be her so what's going on?"_

_Kakashi looked down at that "Well Naruto she used up all of her chakra using her slug great division and 100 healings mark to save as many people as she could doing that she used almost all of her chakra and is in a coma." My eyes widened and started to tear up but before I could start to break down Kakashi spoke again "that's actually why I'm here it seems the Daimyō wanted to wait for you to wake before picking a new Hokage I'm not quite sure why he needed you but he wanted me to report once you were awake so while I do that head over to that tent over there, and see Ino so she can give you a good once over and make sure you're fully okay I'll be back in a few to get you" I nodded and headed over to the main medical tent._

_**Ino's pov **_

_**I heard rustling behind me and a voice "Hey Ino-chan!" Wait I know that voice I spun around and saw the most gorgeous man in my life tall and muscular with blonde hair and stunning blue eyes, but I know that voice though where from? Hmmmmm "N..N..Naruto? Is that you?" Wiping the drool away from my mouth not to be embarrassed 'god he is hot' I thought shit he's Naruto why am I thinking things like this 'well he did save the entire village and saved you more than once plus he looks like he was carved from marble' gah 'maybe you're right inner me but Hinata already claimed him' she frowned to herself and started checking him over 'but he never responded yet blockhead kiss him already' hmmm I wonder if he tastes as good as he looks.**_

_**"Um Ino-chan is everything okay because I have to go to a council meeting?" The Blonde Adonis I've been checking out ... no I mean looking over for health reasons just asked me. "Um yeah you're perfectly fine Naruto good to go." I smiled and he turned to leave my heart clenched in my chest "Wait!" He turned and I pounced and smashed a kiss with all the passion I could muster right into him. **_

_**"Um Ino-chan? Not that I mind because I definitely don't mind but what was that for?" Naruto asked me and his blush was practically burning his very cheeks off just like mine.**_

_**"What do you think you idiot it's me thanking you for saving everyone and it's me telling you that your my hero and sorry for all those years I treated you so bad it's me saying I like you a lot and not just as a friend and I was wrong to treat you that way and asking for your forgiveness and maybe at some point a date" I looked down apprehensive and blushing like mad.**_

_**"Well I guess I'm popular now you and Hinata in a span of two days to be honest Ino I'm not sure how I feel about either of you but I do know I definitely see Hinata as more of a sister maybe with time that could change but I'm not sure I want it to though, you are attractive probably**_

_**More so than anyone in the village, smart and confident and on top of all that funny and caring I could definitely do a lot worse you're practically perfection personified so I'll definitely think on it and let you know In a few days but I always thought you were so much better than me and could do better but I never let a challenge stop me before, I'll tell you this if I decide to try it out I'll do everything in my power to be worthy of your perfection" then after that romantic-ish speech he kissed my hand and left the tent **_

_**Ino pov over back to Naruto **_

"Where to sensei" I asked after seeing Kakashi again outside the tent.

"Follow me Naruto the meeting is beginning"

———————————————————————

**Inside the command tent **

First thing I saw upon entering the tent was it was filled with the Shinobi council only as well as the previous advisors and elders with the Daimyō at the head of the table. "And who might you be young man I believe I have an idea but I'd like you to confirm it"

"As you may have guessed Daimyō-sama my name is Naruto Uzumaki-Namikaze son of Minato Namikaze and Kushina Uzumaki my heritage was kept from me thanks those bastards" I pointed at Danzō, Homura and Koharu "they wanted to make me feel alone they encouraged the leak of the info of me being not just the Jinchūriki but the beast itself to make me abused and lonely to hope I snapped and unleashed it to give him and excuse to obtain me for his Root program and strip my emotions" I took a breath "as a matter of fact Danzō also killed the toad that was supposed to summon me back in case of emergency I'm guessing he did so to allow the damage to make Tsunade look incompetent and claim the Hokage title, in fact he is the cause of Pein and the Akatsuki in general by his interference in Ame's affairs against Hiruzen Sarutobi the third Hokage's orders making it treason he instigated a fight that led to the death of Pein or as he was known the Nagato's best friend instigating a battle that got Hanzo killed and Nagato crippled and led to his hatred for Konoha and the formation of the group that attacked us today"

Danzō stood slamming his good hand on the table "Where is your proof boy!"

"My proof was from Nagato himself before he revived everyone thanks to my efforts, my proof of the dead toad is here" I pulled out Jiji's pervert ball as I called it as a kid Kakashi salvaged it from the wreckage of the tower on the way to the tent "The Hokage's office has seals all over it for surveillance you've been had Danzō" we all watched as Danzō killed the Toad "Oh and by the way I know what's in that arm of yours and your other eye sockets Senjutsu can do many wonderful things including sensing and I can tell there is multiple signatures in your arm and one in your eye and after all my fights with Sasuke and itachi I'd recognize it anywhere so Danzo why do you have 10 Sharingan eyes in your arm and one in your socket and is that the real reason you ordered Itachi to kill his own clan?" Now I didn't know that for sure but the eyes in his arm gave me a clue so I decided to bluff and it worked Danzō stood and summoned his Root agents and attempted to flee the area that is until I stepped in "ANBU I may not be you Hokage but being as close as I was to the Sandaime and Godaime Hokages I like to think I learned a thing or two and I'd also like to think you guys know I have the village's best interest at heart and would die for it so please round up all Root Shinobi within the village knock them out and lock them up" the ANBU saluted and left "Shikaku-san, Inoichi-san and Chouza-san please protect Daimyō-sama and keep him safe" they nodded and led him out "All other Jōnin get the villagers to safety and keep everyone back I got this" they all looked at me oddly as they thought Danzō was gone but then they heard a loud **BOOM!! **

"I made a sealless clone before coming in the tent he followed him and took out his Guards and is now fighting the big man if you'll excuse me I have a traitorous bastard to kill" I bowed and disappeared in a flash of crimson shocking the hell out of everyone.

**Chapter end **


	2. Chapter2

**I do not own Naruto **

**This chapter will go over the battle with Danzō and the Toad Sage trials.**

**———————————————————————**

**Chapter 2: of traitors and toads **

In a crimson flash I appeared in the center of the crater where the battle with Pein took place "So my clone has killed you twice already yet here you are hmmm that's odd" I adopted a thinking pose taunting him daring him to say something "But it looks like two of those disgusting eyes on your arm are closed so I'd say the two are related hmmm so I have to kill you what 8 more times okay judging by my clones memories that won't be to hard Belive it!" I bit down on my finger flashed the signs **Summoning Jutsu!**

A puff of smoke later and Fukasaku and Shima were staring at me "Ah Naru-chan here's your sage scroll oh and I noticed your Haori was destroyed so I brought a new one" Shima said to me being her usual grandmotherly self I took it and put the Haori on and slung the scroll over my back "Ah that's better now I'm ready thanks Fukasaku and Shima you guys can head back I got this Mummy no worries just couldn't do it without my coat it wouldn't look right" I winked before they dispelled.

———————————————————————

**In crowd **

There was a collective sweatdrop "He May be powerful but he's still Naruto that's for sure" Shikamaru was the one who spoke. Everyone nodded in agreement.

———————————————————————

**Back to the battle **

"Hmmm where to start where to start Ah I know" I unsealed two of my own personal Hiraishin Kunai "How about I show you why you never fuck with a Namikaze eh?" I smirked at the look on his face before throwing the Kunai and flashing through seals **Kunai shadow clone Jutsu! **Where there was two there was now a ring of 25 around him which I began to flash around in a circle of crimson looking for an opening I pulled out Zangetsu from its sheath I stopped flashing and cut his right thigh draining a bit of chakra before starting to flash again.

I flashed out charged a **Rasengan **and killed him yet again "another one down 7 more to go" the clone Kunai dispelled and I used chakra strings to pull back the two originals "I made these myself can't have anyone getting ahold of them now could it" I again pretended to be thinking to piss him off "Let's see so far we haven't really used much besides some NinTaijutsu so how about we go to Ninjutsu only" I smirked before flashing through more seals **Water style secret technique: Exploding water Tsunami! **Just like that I started coalescing water from the very air and ground until I created a massive wall of water easily large enough to fill half the crater before sending it at Danzō using the water wall to disguise myself I entered sage mode going through more seals **Sage art water style: Thousand flying water needles of death **truthfully it seemed almost like 10,000 with Senjutsu Chakra enhancing it yet again another Sharingan down for the count but finally Danzō began to fight back no longer dazed by the superior skill.

**Wind style: Vacuum great sphere **I saw the massive wind vacuum coming towards me and smirked "Two can plan at that game Mummy-san **Sage Art Wind style: Drilling air Vacuum bullets" **I sent back 4 large spinning bullets of air that completely overwhelmed Danzō's attcack. Not one to give up the old bastard sent another attack his way **Wind style: Pressure damage **I shrugged **Sage art water style: water encampment pillar! **"You know Danzō this is far to easy you might want to give up" with that I sped across the water and engaged in a brief Taijutsu bought to mark him with my seal and dropped back.

"This one is for you Kakashi-sensei!" I smirked and started going through hand signs.

———————————————————————

**Crowd **

"He didn't!! There's no way to use it without the Sharingan!" Kakashi began thinking a minute until Sakura broke the silence "Sensei is that what I think it is?"

"Yeah Sakura Naruto is about to use Raikiri I just don't know how... Wait that it he's closing his eyes Sage mode if he doesn't use his eyes there's no tunnel vision and his sensor ability is magnified in sage mode to the point he could fight blind damnit he really is the most unpredictable ninja.

———————————————————————-

**Back to action **

"**Sage art: Raikiri! **I flashed to the seal on his back stabbing him through the heart. Taking out another eye before shifting stances to avoid a Vacuum blade and drawing my own swords to drop into a Kenjutsu match taking out a few more in the process.

"You know Danzō you're probably shocked at some of what I know right now but it's kind of your fault in a way, you and the elders banned Pervy sage from telling me about my parents so he had to find a way around it so you know what he did? He taught me the Blood clone Jutsu and had me make two he sent one to Suna to learn wind style from Gaara and Temari but the other he gave scrolls on my parents not telling me himself just giving me what they left me and sent me to Uzu to train my clone stayed there until my return trip from meeting Nagato when I dispelled them and gain their skills you know if you weren't such a bastard and let me know about them from day one I'd easily be several times stronger if this is what I did in just 3 and 1/2 years" I ducked a punch before sending a kick to his head and falling out of sage mode.

"You know Danzō I wish I didn't have to kill you but for the sake of peace I must, I just wish you could see the wrong in your actions you say you've done it for the village but that's a lie our village is in ruin thanks to you!" I dodged another shot cutting his Achilles with Benehime "Maybe you've spent so long in the dark you can't see the light, or maybe you've had your brain addled one to many times but this village was founded on the will of fire the believe that by treating everyone inside it as family we'd grow stronger together through teamwork and cooperation where as you spat on all of it you decided you wanted power for your own sake. You might deluded yourself into thinking its for the village but you don't make an arm from the cells of a dead Hokage, oh yes I know who's cells those are their chakra is similar to Yamato-Taicho or Tenzo whatever you want to call him but you don't do that for the village you don't dig up graves of the village's founder for the greater good you do it for your own power because you're bitter and resentful Jiji was chosen over you but guess what you'll never be Hokage not now not ever for as long as I draw breathe I'll never allow it!" I made 3 clones **Namikaze Style secret technique: Great Storm dragon horde! **Each clone sent out a different Jutsu one sent a water dragon Horde the other a lightning dragon horde and the other did the same with wind the 3 combined to create 7 elemental dragons that crashed in to Danzō "Two more teme then it's over."

"There are no shortcuts to Hokage Danzō you cannot Rule a people out of fear you may think so but you cannot you way has led to this and my way the way of all the Hokage before me the way of my father the way of my mother the way of Jiji and Baa-Chan the will of Fire loving and protecting our village as family that's what'll make us strong that's what made us the strongest to begin with now get ready asshole it's time to end this!" I backed up dispelled a hidden clone and entered sage mode again **Sage art: Rasenshuriken! **"And now There was one"

———————————————————————

**Crowd**

"That was a hell of a speech but I never realized Naruto was this good" Kiba was yammering on aboht damn S class blondes or something.

"Um excuse me what's going on?" The group jumped and spun to see three Kumo Ninjas watching.

"Um Kumo-san what are you doing here?" Lee asked while Neji and Hinata tensed.

"Our sensei and Jinchuuriki were taken by the Akatsuki specifically Sasuke Uchiha working for them who came from your village we came to speak to the Hokage about any information you may have and to inform you of a 5 Kage summit the Raikage is calling in the land of iron" the busty blonde said.

Shikamaru nodded "our Hokage is currently in a coma from chakra exhaustion fending off an invasion from the leader of the Akatsuki Pein who destroyed the village the blonde down there is the guy who finally beat him his name is Naruto the bandaged guy is Danzō Shimura the Shinobi no Yami and he indirectly caused this in hopes of becoming Hokage from the aftermath Naruto is putting a stop to it and possibly making his case to be Rokudaime" the Kumo nin nodded.

———————————————————————-

**Battle **

**Wood style: Advent of flowering trees! **Danzo screamed, "Finally using that I see to bad it won't work" I flashed through my own seals **Uzumaki sealing style: Chakra drain seal **the seal began to drain Danzō's chakra and the Jutsu stopped "Its been fun playing with you Danzō and make no mistake that's what I've been doing I slapped that seal on you at the beginning and could've used it at any time I just wanted you to realize just how futile this has all been now begone" **Inferno style Kenjustu: Dance of the Inferno **I pulled both swords activated the fire and wind chakra and began slashing and twisting almost as if it was a dance combining both chakra to create a massive inferno burning him to a crisp.

"Well that was fun guys, let's get back to work!" I gave the crowd my signature foxy grin before returning to the command tent.

———————————————————————-

**Command tent **

"Thank you for allowing me to handle the traitor Daimyō-sama I appreciate it greatly" I bowed to him as per customs.

That's when the Daimyō spoke. "Namikaze-san first I'd like to thank you for ridding the world of two great evils" I nodded "Then I'd like to tell you that you're now a Jōnin congratulations!" He tossed me a scroll which I took containing the vest and accessories and new ID "Then id also like to let you know that you have been selected as the Rokudaime Hokage Candidate until either Tsunade-sama wakes or the Jōnin vote in 2 months time at which point you'd be given the position permanently"

I responded the only way I could think to "I'm the what now?" And I feinted I woke up 10 minutes later and apologized before asking "What do you mean I'm the Hokage Candidate I'm not even that old yet I'm only 17?"

"Your father was only 2 years older for one for two your friend Gaara was 15 and lastly I think you're the strongest Hokage since the Shodai himself so please take the position Namikaze-sama"

I agreed whole heartedly and proceeded to think on what to do next "Okay councilman here's the plan going forward send word to Tazuna in land of waves, Koyuki in land of snow and the people of demon country and Garra in Suna they'll help rebuild and I'm putting Yamato in charge of the Rebuild, I wasn't the Hyuga clan to man the borders and make sure no one is trying to take advantage of our weakened state take the Inuzuka with you" both clan heads nodded "I want the Akimichu clan to help with the rebuild also take stock of all of our food stores and order whatever we need I want the Nara clan to assist the medical staff with medicines and herbs while I want the Yamanaka clan to work on breaking the Remaining Root members of their emotional conditioning we could use every able bodied Shinobi right now, use this seal to counteract the one Danzō added" the clan heads nodded and were off "I want the remaining members of the Sarutobi clan and Aburame to also help in the rebuild and all reserve Shinobi are called back to active duty so are any and all retired Shinobi still physically able we still have missions to accomplish and we need the numbers to rebuild and do missions, that said I have to complete sage training to take my place as Toad Sage so I'm going to be gone for three days starting after this meeting to facilitate this I'm leaving behind a Blood clone in the office for the time Kakashi-sensei I want you to help him aclimate and direct and if his shadow clones to the Hokage library and archives to read up on as much as possible when I return I'll give a speech to announce myself as the candidate and try to raise morale a bit everyone clear" the remaining parties nodded "and elders watch your backs you try anything like what Danzō did I'm not as soft as my predicessors I'll end you" I nodded to everyone else thanked the Daimyo and headed out to find Shizune before leaving.

I found her In Tsunade's tent "Shizune-nee I've been made the Rokudaime Candidate I need an assistant and I figured you'd be the most help are you interested?" She quickly agreed after hugging me I stepped out and decided it was time to make the Blood clone so I did and sent him to find Kakashi-sensei and continued in to get my advisors finding the first of the two I stopped.

"Eh Shika I got a job for you believe it!" Shikamaru turned around and sighed "Damn troublesome blondes giving me more work what is Naruto?"

"I've been named Rokudaime Candidate and need advisors and you were my first choice and before you start bitching it's an order there's no one else alive I'd trust more Shika please take the job?" He sighed a little to much for my taste before speaking "sure thing Hokage-sama even if it is troublesome"

I smiled "report to my office in three days" he nodded and I was off to find my next one.

"Neji! Eh Hyuga I'm calling you get that stick out of your ass and get over here your future Hokage has a job for you!" Finally Neji turned and walked over "Hey what's up Naruto?"

"Well I don't have a ton of time so I'll be blunt I'm Rokudaime Candidate and I need to advisors Shika was one and your two what do you say?" He was speechless so I chuckled "Is that a yes then?" He nodded "Yes thank you Hokage-sama" he bowed though I told him not to worry about it and to meet me in 3 days. My next errand was one of the heart where I had to explain to Hinata that she was closer to a sister than a lover and while I do love her deeply it's as a sibling and that she has plenty of guys pining after her. Reluctantly she accepted it and so now my final mission hunt down Ino who I found with her dad going over plans to help the ex Root members.

"Ino-chan! Can we talk for a minute" she smiled and ran over. "I thought about your offer and I don't really know you to well" she frowned a bit "but I think I'd like to get to know you better so how about when I get back in a few days we go out for some food at whatever restaurant that's up and running again and maybe take a walk up to the Hokage monument and see where it goes?" Her face practically split in half from the size of her smile when she hugged me and we agreed to make it a date when I summoned Fukasaku and left to go back to Mt. Myōboku.

———————————————————————-

**Mt. Myōboku **

After the pleasentries were observed Shima took to explaining the trials "alright Naru-chan these trials aren't for the feint of heart people have died attempting these your own father quit after stage one and Jiraiya he barely passed" my eyes practically popped out hearing that "Stage 1 you need to run through a canyon that's 50 miles long you have 1 day to make it beginning to end any later you fail stage 2 without a break you must climb the canyon wall with one hand when you reach the top stage 3 begins you must meditate on top of a spike like during sage training but you must maintain it for 24 hours straight no breaks if you complete it you'll get you Toad Sage Hitae-ate and be only the third of all time" I thought for a second well who am I kidding it wasn't really a thought it was practically a foregone conclusion honestly I wanted to surpass my father well I improved the Hiraishin and Rasengan now this I'll fully have beat him. "I'll pass you test Shima-Bachan but if I make some clones before hand can you guys teach me the Toad Jutsu and maybe help me start working on fire and Earth manipulation and techniques so I can use all 5 elements like Jiji! I'm going to be the best Hokage ever BELIVE IT!" The elder toad smiled and nodded at me so I made 1000 clones and sent them off before starting my run it was only 3 hours in that I realized yet again I was an idiot I had just made 1000 clones plus a Blood clone which takes about 3 pints of blood and Half your chakra I should be dead and now I'm doing this.

**10 hours later **

Exhausted I crossed the finish somehow with no breaks proceeded to climb the cliff face with only my left hand. Half way up I again realized I'm an idiot I started with my non dominant hand so now it's all I can use, sigh at least I'm stubborn.

**5 more hours later **

"Holy shit how did I make it and god I'm hungry oh well I have to keep going" I settled into a meditative trance and started drifting deeper and deeper.

———————————————————————-

**With Fukasaku **

"Incredible he's been like that for 18 hours now and in sage mode the entire time at this rate I'll bet he can go a day and a half maybe two full days, this boy is something else."

———————————————————————-

**My mindscape 24 hours in**

About three hours in I found my total center my core the very essence of my being and my chakra but I felt there was more deeper below the surface, so I started synchronizing more with my core becoming one with it and falling deeper and deeper into the trance eventually I notice another chakra inside my own two actually first one was Green in color Forrest green and the other silvery I came upon the green one first and pulled on it and mixed it with my own core then the silver one. Suddenly I was overwhelmed flooded with memories of what one would only guess were past lives one where I was the younger brother of Indra Otsusuki who wasn't gifted at anything I worked hard and one day was summoning giant wooden statues and using some strange orange chakra another of me formind a village and summoning great Forrests and taming bijuu Wait it was the Shodai Hokage I was the Shodai in my past life what the hell.

Eventually after the memories and chakra fully merged I slowly eased out of my core and into my own Mindscape where I met the pair and we had quite the long talk on transmigration and how I am not them merely we shared so many traits their chakra was passed down to me as well as their will and as such I should use their memories chakra and techniques to protect my precious people. I agreed before coming to. "So guys do I pass I'm really hungry and I have some Jutsu I want to try out?"

The elders were startled he'd been in the trance for 48 hours he had to leave in 16 hours already what else could he want to learn? Realizing he was the most unpredictable ninja alive they agreed and Shima went to get his new Hitae-ate and make him a Haori worthy of a Hokage white with orange and red flame obviously. His other clones continued their training while I ate and snuck away to practice Mokuton.

**Chapter end **


End file.
